


tell me that you'll kiss me (forever)

by KendrickGirlcrush



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Kara has her italicized 'oh' moment, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, if that, the group has been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendrickGirlcrush/pseuds/KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: "Well, what are you looking for?”Kara blanches at the bluntness of her sister’s question but sighs and takes a moment to think about it.“Someone who challenges me. Someone who cares when I'm upset and laughs at my stupid jokes. Someone who can love me for Kara and handle me as Supergirl. They'd understand the decisions I have to make for that.” she finds a smile forming on her lips at the thought “They'd understand me, you know? What makes me who I am and what makes me happy. I need someone who knows everything about me and sticks around despite that. I need someone who gets me like my perfect partner at-"Kara's growing smile falters slightly as she looks to the empty space beside her. A space recently vacated by Lena Luthor."My perfect partner at game night."OrKara has a realisation, something comes up and, as we all know, #SupercorpEndgameTitle is taken from 'Tell Me' by Johnny Jewel ft. Saiorse Ronan because that song low key inspired this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter hangs in the air as the group gathered around Alex and Kelly’s coffee table watches the game intently. Nia and Brainy sat on the floor beside each other, Kelly reclining her body against Alex on one couch while Lena was leant forward on the other, eagerly watching as Kara drew on the whiteboard set out in front of them. 

"Pineapple on pizza!" Lena's voice rang out through the apartment. 

"And time!" Brainy counters as Kara fistbumps the air and holds her hand out to Lena for a high five. "How are you guys so good at pictionary?" 

"Especially considering that is clearly just a circle with a tiny triangle drawn on it?" Alex laughs.

Kara drops onto the couch beside Lena as she returns the high five, "I guess you could say we're… N Sync?" she turns her head towards Lena before singing gleefully "because this is a battle we’ve wooon’" 

Lena's nose scrunches in a soft chuckle, "have I had too much wine, or was that actually funny?" 

"Definitely the wine" Alex answers from the other side of the room. 

Kara nudges her shoulder against Lena’s with a smile, “oh please, you love it”

"Indeed. But, on that note, I should probably get going." she places a hand softly on Kara's knee as she moves to get up "I have an early conference call with Linux and believe me, they don’t want me grumpy" 

She gets up, Kara following suit as she says, "well I guess we should say… bye bye byyye" Kara sings as she does the affiliated dance move, before pulling Lena in for a hug goodbye. 

"Alex was right, it's definitely the wine" Lena teases as she pulls away. 

“Hey,” Kara says, walking her to the door, “thanks for tonight” 

Lena picks up her handbag and rubs Kara’s arm softly, “anytime” she says with a soft smile. She waves goodbye to the gang and waltzes out the door, Kara's eyes following her movements before the door closes behind her. 

Alex and Kelly share a look as they see her. Kara claps her hands together and turns to the group “so, what am I beating you all at next?” 

They decide on a few rounds of Rummy, but the games take longer and longer to finish as everyone opts to chat more than focus on their game - that’s when Kelly decides to shift the conversation. "So, Kara, I hope this impromptu game night succeeded with its mission" 

Kara looks up from her cards, a slightly puzzled expression adored her face, "what do you mean? Oh yeah… The William thing." Kara had all but forgotten that she had ended her ‘kind-of’ relationship today.

Brainy frowned as he asked, “The William thing? Kara, you two dated for months. I would think he would be of some importance to you” Alex scoffs into her glass at that.

"It's not that big of a deal, I guess? We didn't belong together" 

"You seem lighter somehow, like you can be yourself again." Nia puts her hand over hers from her spot on the ground beside her. "That's all we want for you, Kara" 

"Thanks guys. I'm not as torn up about it as I thought? The initial act of breaking up may have caused a little pain but ultimately I think it was for the best. I guess he just wasn't the right fit for me. He’s not what I'm looking for" 

Alex leans forward "well, what are you looking for?" she asks pointedly.

Kara blanches at the bluntness of her sister’s question but sighs and takes a moment to think about it. "Someone who challenges me. Someone who cares when I'm upset and laughs at my stupid jokes. Someone who can love me for Kara and handle me as Supergirl. They'd understand the decisions I have to make for that.” she finds a smile forming on her lips at the thought “They'd understand me, you know? What makes me who I am and what makes me happy. I need someone who knows everything about me and sticks around despite that. I need someone who gets me kind of like my perfect partner at-"

Kara's growing smile falters slightly as she looks to the empty space beside her. A space recently vacated by Lena Luthor.

"My perfect partner at game night." she continues, her eyebrows coming together in a frown as she thinks over the words she was just saying.

Alex and Kelly share a look once, as Nia leans towards them and whispers "do you think she figured it out?" 

Alex holds a finger up in waiting, watching her sister.

Kara looks at the group around her, her smile slowly returning as the realization hits: it’s Lena. It’s always been Lena. "I have to go!" She gets up.

"There it is!" Alex claps her hands together. 

Before Kara can make another move, both hers and Alex's phone light up with a notification. She sighs, "of course there's an emergency right now" 

Alex stands up and walks towards her sister. Resting both hands on her shoulders, "Just some alien activity on the outskirts of the city - it’s not a code red yet so I’m sure J'onn and I can handle it. I’ll call you if we need you"

"But-" Kara starts, before Alex shakes her head and moves a hand to her sister’s cheek. 

"No, no. I'll go get the alien, you go get the girl" 

Kara beams brightly and waves goodbye to the group before taking off out the window. 

Rather than startle Lena by landing on her balcony, Kara opts for the traditional approach. She is thankful for the extra time to ponder how she is going to approach her best friend with her recent realisation:

Kara is in love with Lena. 

The blonde softly chuckles to herself as she enters the elevator leading up to Lena’s penthouse. How could she have not seen it before? The way her heart picks up whenever Lena enters the room. The soft touches and late night phone calls that as they talk about everything and nothing, simply making up for the time they had lost being out of each other’s lives for that brief period. Lena meant the world to her. Kara would follow her blindly to the end of the earth, and she knew it. She knew what it all meant now. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal the well lit hallway of Lena’s floor. Kara took a deep breath and grinned as she stepped out onto the landing, her heart racing as she tried to formulate the words she's about to say to her best friend. 

However, as she approaches the door, her smile falters when she sees it is slightly ajar. 

"Lena?" she calls out as she pushes the door open further, stepping into the apartment. "Lena?" she tries again, louder. 

Tears form in her eyes and her breathing gets heavier. This can’t be happening.

Kara's eyes dart around the room, there’s no sign of her friend but she turns back to the entryway to find a vase of flowers haphazardly thrown to the ground and a picture frame upside down. 

She gasps as she bends to pick it up, avoiding the shards of glass surrounding it as she turns it over. It's her own face gleefully smiling up at her with Lena's more reserved smile facing Kara. 

As the realization hits her, Kara's phone lights up with her sister's contact. She answers immediately. 

"Alex?" Kara has a feeling she is going to dread the news. 

Her sister sounds exasperated, "Kara, it's Lex” Kara’s grip tightens around the phone at her ear as her stomach drops at Alex’s next words.

“He took Lena" 

Kara didn’t register anything else coming through the speaker. Checking the location of the earlier alert from J’onn, she whips around and blasts out of the open balcony doors, soaring into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s neck is stiff. Her bleary eyes open and adjust to the dim light of the room. It’s empty, from what she can see from her seat. She struggles at the rope tying her arms beside her back before she hears a light chuckle come from behind her.

She straightens her neck with a roll of her eyes and “Single chair in a grungy bunker with a swinging light and creepy atmosphere? How Bond villain of you, Lex”

“Only the best for my dear old sister” 

“Another kidnapping? Really? You can’t think of anything else?” 

He pulls up a chair to sit facing her, lounging across it as if they were casually chatting about the weather. “I just wanted to chat, is that so bad?”

“I thought I made it abundantly clear - I am never working with you again”

Lex chuckles wickedly, “I don’t want to work with you this time, Lena”

“What’s all this about then?” Lena looks to her surroundings. “Upset I look better than you in a three-piece suit?”

He smiles “You know, since the last time I saw you, you went behind my back to help the enemy defeat Leviathan. I don’t take disloyalty lightly”

Lena snorts, “What? Are you going to kill me for helping Supergirl save the world”

“If it comes to that, I’ll do what needs to be done. You’re a traitor, Lena”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve tried to kill me, Lex, and I’m sure it won’t be the last” Lena spits with narrowed eyes, “I’ve survived before” 

“Oh but Lena, there’s no one left to save you! Your security system was flimsy at _best_ , the DEO is long gone and- oh no!” he fakes a gasp, putting his hands to his cheeks in shock, “but Supergirl! How could I forget about your precious Supergirl?”

His faux shock slowly turns to a smug smile, “I’m afraid the Girl of Steel seems to be more brawn than brains at this point. It’s disappointing, but no matter”

The room floods with a cold light as double doors open behind them and scuffling is heard. Lena turns her head to see two unmarked guards pulling a struggling Supergirl in between them, gagged by a black mask.

“She flew right into our base, angry and reckless. It was almost too easy.” Lex leans forward, taking in his sister’s reaction “Almost.”

Lena’s confident facade drops instantly. She sees that Supergirl’s hands are bound by thick metal handcuffs, glowing the luminescent green of Kryptonite. She sees the spikes clearly injecting the substance to Kara’s wrists and breathes out a soft “no”

She rounds on Lex, malice in her eyes, “Why are you doing this Lex?”

“Two birds, one stone etcetera etcetera” he flippantly waves his hand, gesturing for his men to leave Supergirl beside him. “Obviously ridding the world of Kryptonians is the endgame. And I discovered I am the master of manipulating both of Supergirl’s weaknesses. Kryptonite,” he nudges the restraints on Kara’s wrists with his shoe “and you.”

“I was the bait”

“That may be true” He pulls a small remote out of his jacket pocket and leans forward towards Lena, his face inches from hers “but as I said, I’m killing two birds with one stone. The fact that hurting her tortures the sister who betrayed me? That’s a bonus.” he clicks the button and a muffled whimper comes from where Kara lays. 

“Stop it, Lex. Please!” 

“Why should I?” he screams in her face. “You left me for her.” he points towards Kara and stands, beginning to circle the pair of them. Lena can see the Kryptonite from the cuffs begin to bleed into Kara’s skin.

“You betrayed me. Your FAMILY! But betrayal is your whole thing, Lena. You resent those who lie to you and yet you lie so easily to those you love the most. To me, after we said we’d change the world-” he points the remote in his hand to Kara once again “-and to her.” 

"I don't know what you're talking about Lex" 

"Oh, please Lena. Have some respect for my intelligence." he rounds on her, taunting her like prey before nodding towards Supergirl. "I knew you wanted to do some good and change the world and” he mockingly alters his voice and uses air quotes “‘share your home with a kryptonian’ but to fall for her? I didn't think even you would go that far, Lena" 

Kara frowns in confusion and looks at Lena, who closes her eyes and sighs, willing herself to stay strong, for Kara.

"I don't know what you’re playing at, but when we get out of here-" suddenly the blonde winces in pain, the kryptonite beginning to show up on the veins up her neck.

"Stop it!" Lena shouts at Lex as he gives off a little chuckle. 

"Honesty and trust is your big thing, little sis. So why don't you be honest? Tell her." he rips the gag from Supergirl’s face and pushing her to face Lena, “Look her in the eyes and tell her your best kept secret”

Lena can hear Kara gasp for air as Lex pulls his chair around and sits down, crossing his legs casually as if he were settling in to watch his daily soap opera. The taunting of Lena brings a proud smirk to his face. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to prove here-”

"No. No, you lie to me and think it’s okay?” he smiles maliciously, enjoying the torment, he raises the remote once again, “but it stops here”

“Lena” Kara whispers, her voice hoarse. She shakes her head, “I don’t know what he wants but don’t give it to him, whatever it-” Supergirl flinches as Lex pushes the button on the remote once again, the green liquid now bleeding into her neck.

"Fine! Okay? Please just stop.” Tears start welling in Lena's eyes as she looks down at Supergirl, her voice barely above a whisper “Kara,” she takes in a deep breath and tries with all her might to pour as much meaning into the words as she can, all the while hating that it was just a part of Lex’s sick game “I love you”

Lex pipes up, clearly enjoying the emotional torment he is putting his sister through and cups a hand behind his ear, “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Lena glares at him for a moment before softening and looking back at Kara, who had an unreadable expression on her face "I didn’t want it to be like this. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out - but I'm in love with you, Kara. I have been for years" she notes the strain in Kara's neck as the Kryptonite still rushes through her veins, she turns back to Lex "now will you please let her go!" she shouts, openly crying now.

The handcuffs loosen a bit and Kara pants, leaning her head back against the wall behind her and sparing Lena a soft expression, almost pitying. 

“I’m sorry” Lena whispers as the tears trail down her cheeks. She knows the Kryptonian can hear her.

“You know, Lena” she looks up to find Kara looking at her, a knowing look in her eyes but a sad smile on her lips, “you should really tell Kara that one day.”

Lena’s face contorts in confusion as Kara’s face begins to morph with a red glow around her eyes. A thunderous crash comes through the wall on her right. With Supergirl following the bricks into the bunker. She blasts into the guards, rendering them unconscious with a swift hit each.

In a flash she has Lex pinned with his front against the floor, her face more enraged than Lena had ever seen.

“There is no way I am letting you get away with this one, Lex” she punctuates her words with a hard elbow to his face and tying his hands roughly behind his back. 

Alex, Dreamer and J’onn are suddenly surrounding the scene, along with a couple of agents and allies who have clearly come from a struggle or scuffle they had missed on the other side of the door. Lena looks bewilderingly from Supergirl and Lex to the spot on the wall opposite her - where Supergirl was not moments before. A spot now occupied by M’gann M’orzz. 

_Of course_ Lena thought _M’gann was a decoy._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update isn't far away, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

As J'onn and M'gann escourt Lex from the bunker, Supergirl rushes to Lena. She rips the bindings off of the chair and pulls her up into an alarmingly tight hug, before crying into her best friend’s shoulder. “I thought I lost you,” Kara said, her voice muffled by the material of Lena’s suit.

Lena, still perplexed by the events of the last 90 seconds, absent mindedly returns the hug - burying her face into Kara’s neck. “You never could” she whispers. 

The two break apart. Just far enough away for Kara to take Lena’s face in her hands, her eyes searching for something. Just as she looks as if she is about to speak, J’onn calls Supergirl from across the room to take stock of the damage and coordinate the takeover of Lex’s base. 

“I’ll see you later?” Kara poses the question and Lena nods slightly, with a small smile. She looks longingly after Supergirl’s retreating form for a moment before Alex sidles up beside her.

“Hey” she greets with a slight shoulder nudge. “Sorry we took so long, Kara wanted to come in guns blazing but we all knew that your brother would be ready for that. So we figured the only way in was to let Lex think he had the upper hand. It’s how we thought of this-” the redhead gesticulates her hands in front of her awkwardly “-plan”

Lena knew she was avoiding the elephant in the room, but she needed to now regardless, “Did everyone hear what happened?” she looks down and slides her hands into her pockets “what I said?” 

Alex sucks in a breath, “not everyone. Just those connected M’gann’s comm. So myself, Brainy, J’onn and the people at base camp” she pauses. “Supergirl wasn’t on the open channel”

Lena lets out a harsh laugh, “Great. So everyone  _ but _ Kara heard what I said. Is that more or less embarrassing for me?”

Alex bows her head and laughs softly, “I don’t know” she takes on a more serious tone and turns her head towards Kara, who makes eye contact with a small smile - clearly anxious to get back to the pair. She turns back to Lena, “But I do know how Kara reacted today. I know how much she loves you. And I know that you should probably talk to her. Soon.”

Lena nods, before being escorted by a medic to check on any injuries she may have sustained in the attack.

****

Kara drops onto her couch, exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions that she had endured throughout the night. Her apartment was starting to brighten as the sun peeked over the horizon, soon to bring the warm glow that reinvigorates Kara’s body, but she knows she won’t be able to appreciate the feeling. 

She needed to talk to Lena. After she, Alex and J’onn had completed the round up of Lex’s base of operations and they made sure the man was successfully detained, Lena was nowhere to be found. Vasquez said she was last seen at the medical bay sporting a minor head wound and, after getting what was left of the drug Lex used to sedate her flushed out of her system, was advised to go home.

Kara knew she needed sleep, but her mind was too alive to even consider trying to get any. Food was the next item on her agenda, and that was an easier problem to solve at this given moment. 

As she gets up to start rifling through her kitchen, she hears a shuffle outside her front door. Curious to see who would be visiting at this hour of the day, Kara lowers her glasses and looks through the door. She smiles at the sight.

Standing outside, shuffling from foot to foot and holding 3 brown paper takeout bags, was Lena. She looked like she was trying to talk herself into something. She shakes her head and turns to begin walking back down the hallway, before abruptly coming back to stand at Kara’s apartment, raising her fist to knock. 

Before she gets the chance, however, Kara opens the door and leans against it with a teasing smile on her face “Hi”

Lena drops her head as a blush starts to form on her cheeks, “You didn’t happen to see all that, did you?”

She nodded slowly “I’m afraid I did. It was adorable though.” 

Lena raises the bags she held in her hands, “How about I give you 80 potstickers and an Hawaaian pizza and we never speak of this again?” 

Kara laughs and moves aside, gesturing for her friend to come in, “Deal. How did you even get all this so early in the morning?”

Lena slides past with a smile and starts pulling plates and cutlery out from the cupboards in Kara’s kitchen while the blonde herself closes the door and moves to take a seat at the island.

“I know a guy” Lena says with a wink over her shoulder at her friend.

“Wait what? You have a potsticker guy and you’re only telling me this now?” Kara gasps with a fake hurt tone in her voice before they both chortle softly. Her tone turns serious, “How are you doing?” she asks “Are you hurt? The medics mentioned you hit your head?”

Lena stills for a moment before continuing pulling boxes from the packets on the counter. Even with her back turned, Kara could practically see the hesitation on Lena’s face.

“It wasn’t painful. Physically anyway.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“It was more of your classic Luthor manipulation. He kidnapped me, he used me, he taunted me about-” Lena struggled to speak. However, she knew she had to get this over with, sooner rather than later “-about us.”

At this, Kara straightened up, not quite believing what she was hearing. “Us?”

The tone in the room shifted, Lena’s words filling the air with tension, the seconds of this pause lasting longer than the pair could ever have thought. Lena puts down the takeout boxes with a sigh and lowers her head. Her voice is so low that without her super hearing, Kara may not have heard what came next, “I bought you flowers”

“What?” Kara asked, not quite understanding where Lena was going.

Lena turns around and leans her back on the counter, looking at Kara with a sad smile. “After knowing you for, what, 4 months? I filled your office with flowers. Deep down I knew that it was more than a friendly gesture. I just told myself that’s what friends do. Then I bought CatCo in the hopes that it would make you happy. Technically that’s not exactly ethical business practice on my part but it worked so…” she paused and looked down at her feet “it was worth it” 

Now, Lena was looking at anywhere but Kara, busying herself by sorting the plates aimlessly. She could not see the look of adoration in the blonde’s eyes as she continued. “But the closer I got to you, the more you accepted me into your family, I knew it was different. I grew closer to Alex, Brainy… even James but it was always different with you.”

Lena looks up to see Kara leaning eagerly forward on the counter, taking in every word. She realised at this moment that she hadn’t been breathing and so sucked in a breath, hoping for her friend to continue, “Go on” she said.

“Then we had our fallout. I was so hurt but I realised nothing had changed about my feelings for you. I was terrified. The scariest thing is that it wasn’t scary at all. Because somehow I knew all along that my feelings for you ran deeper than I thought”

Lena continues, too caught up in her confession that she barely noticed Kara had gotten up from her stool and was slowly making her way towards Lena. “And when we became friends again everything changed! There was no longer this gap between us, no secrets - no distance. I could be more real with you than I had been with anyone before.”

Kara was closer now, “What are you saying?” 

“That I have never been happier or more terrified than I am with you. And I-” she pauses, registering Kara’s closeness to her. 

“You what?” Lena doesn’t say anything, but Kara is close enough that she continues in a whisper, scared to break the walls of this moment, “tell me”

“I’m in love with you, Kara”

Kara breathes a soft sigh and closes her eyes, she pulls Lena’s hands into her own and smiles.

“I have been for years.” Lena was on a roll now, she never quite knew how to talk about her feelings and these ones were threatening to spill from her eyes as well as her words. “And I know that you probably won’t feel the same and you’re going to be super nice about it. But you had to know and I wanted it to come from me-” 

“Lena,” Kara whispers, interrupting her friend’s monologue “I want you to know something”

Lena finally makes eye contact, but only for a moment. Before she knows it, Kara is leaning down and closing the distance between them, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

It’s soft and brief, but oh so perfect. Kara pulls away slightly, her eyes searching Lena’s face, “I love you too” 

“You do?” 

“Of course”

Lena is speechless. Not having the words to express how she feels in this moment, she puts a hand to Kara’s cheek and pulls her in for another kiss. Wrapping her arms around the heroine’s neck as she feels arms entwine around her waist.

Lena puts as much emotion and power into the kiss as she can muster, while Kara happily accepts it all and tightens her arms around the woman she loves.

They break the kiss for a moment but stay entangled. Kara’s eyes remain closed, still breathing in the moment. Lena softly strokes the back of Kara’s neck as she takes it all in.

She feels elated. Breathless. Weightless. 

“Kara?” she says, looking around them and tightening her arms around the blonde’s neck.

Kara hums, “yeah?”

“We’re floating” 

Kara opens her eyes and looks around. They were indeed hovering a couple of feet off the ground. She holds onto Lena tighter, “Sorry” she said sheepishly as she brought her forehead to Lena’s. “I guess I’m just happy”

The two laughed softly and stayed locked in their beautiful moment as the sun continued rising, bathing the couple in a warm glow that signalled the start of their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too cheesy? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the ride!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@AvaSharpeStan](www.twitter.com/avasharpestan)  
> Or tumblr: [KendrickGirlcrush](kendrickgirlcrush.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp fic - I've kind of had some multichapter stuff stewing in my mind for a while so I thought I'd take a crack at something short to get myself used to writing these characters .
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr -  KendrickGirlcrush   
> or come thirst over Katie McGrath with me on Twitter -  @AvaSharpeStan 


End file.
